rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hive
This page is dedicated to the Roleplaying group "The Hive" and what they do. History 'Chapter 1. The History Of The Hive, The Beginning.' The tale of the Hive began with the Father. The father was an insane Doctor/Scientist. He was fascinated with the human body and he was a great warrior, even though those days were behind him. In his experiments he met a group of Mercenaries, that weren't too kind about what he did to some of there friends and he became in debt to them, working for them tirelessly. After a long time, He grew tired of it and secretly he found a woman nearby in Misthalin, who was pregnant and he hatched a plan. Offering to deliver the woman's baby, he delivered the baby with no problems. Then soon taking the baby away, and killing the Mother. The baby was as innocent as could be, A baby boy. The Father took him away, and ran from the Mercenaries to Kandarin. Where in solitude, he trained the boy in the art of Combat, The boy went through a horrid child-hood. With many experiments being performed on him, and horrific, gory beatings. The mercenaries however found the good doctor, and at the age of 16. The boy seemingly couldn't do much to stop the mercenaries from hurting his Father. But the Father had created a monster, Ruining how the boy viewed life. He could not tell what was right, and wrong. And the only thing he knew was how to fight. The boy massacred the Mercenaries, leaving there mutilated bodies to rot. However during the battle the boy got a bolt in the cheek, and he got sliced across the face with a sword. Horribly scarred, The boy was given a gas mask. Which he was to wear all the time, His new name was The First Son. And he was his Father's pet, Brutally murdering anyone who displeased his father. Soon after seeing the progress of the boy, He kidnapped two more children at about the age of three. He locked them away for many years, barely feeding them. Little did they know this was all part of his plan, After three months of isolation. He broke both child's sanity, And he taught them his horrid, cruel ways of Fighting. The children never learned right from wrong, and they didn't know anything but fighting and listening to The Father's words. They were obsessive with the Father, even going to the lengths of being servile to him, and obeying his every word. Soon, The Father made a mistake. In a fit of rage, and depression he accidentally told them that they should kill him. But soon regretted it moments after, when he was laying on the Floor, Bloody and beaten. Soon he lay dead, And The First Son took charge, creating the Hive. 'Part 2. The First Son.' Picking up where his father left off, Unlike his father. The First Son always was ambitious and wanted to make himself and his fellow soldiers into something more, When he created the hive he did much like his father did, Capturing women, and forcing them to breed the Hive's drones. These women are referred to as Breeders, And are kept under lock and key. Guarded heavily they are simply there to breed for the Hive, they are subject to cruel treatment and harsh enforcement, as well as all kinds of magic performed on them to help the Drone's fight better. They are not there to live for themselves, but the betterment of the Hive as a whole. Like there is a First Son, there is a first mother. The first mother is the most special of the Breeders, kept under the best security as she is the queen breeder, only breeding new sons. Due to the nature of the First Son, He quickly began to make regular soldiers into Hive Soldiers, training them himself. And breeding them to be the best warriors they can be, currently there is a large amount of Drones situated in many hives around Gielinor. The First Son imposed a social order in the Hive, and created many of the Hives around Gielinor, Extending the influence far and wide. All of the Hive caves are strictly guarded, and very hard to spot. It's very hard to get into one, or even find one. The Hive Language. The Hive language has been around just as long as the Hive, It is a combination of old rellekan language, but a Hive twist on it, most words are pronounced differently or simply have there whole meaning changed around, This language is usually taught to a Hive recruit when they are re-educated. There is very few ways to understand the Hive language, as some nests do speak different versions of it depending on where the nest is located in gielinor. Hive Armory. # The Hive Mask. The Gas Mask, is one of our most known traits. But I.C, It is not a gas mask. It is a Hive Mask. A Hive Mask(Gas Mask.) is much like a gas mask, The outside however is hard leather. And the inside has metal-plating, To protect from bolts or swords. # The Hive Sword. The Obsidian Sword(Toktz-xil-ak) is the standard issue Hive Sword, Instead of just Obsidian. It's a mix of steel and Obsidian. On the sides of the Hive sword usually is small barbs facing down on the blade, so if the blade was sliced across someone's arm the barbs would dig in and cause the victim more pain. # The Hive Crossbow. The Hive Crossbow(Dorgeshuun C'bow.) Is a heavy crossbow, reloaded by a lever the Hive have there own ammunition for there crossbow called Hive Bolts, Which are basically steel or iron bolts, But significantly larger allowing for more damage. Outfitted onto the Crossbow, mounted on the bottom of it near the front is an Iron Bayonet, almost as long as an iron shortsword. Usually the bolt tips are coated with weapon poison. The Hive Classes. Light Infantry. Medium Infantry. Heavy Infantry. Elites. The Roachs. One of the first features that can be seen in a hive nest is the overwhelming amount of Roaches. Roach soldiers, roach workers. The hive found a large amount of these roachs and took note of there ability slowly they began to tame the roachs for there own uses. There are mainly used as soldiers, or mounts for the Hive in there nests. The Hive Roach's are much more aggresive then most as the Hive constantly are finding new ways to make them more brutal. A common site in a Hive nest is a large roach soldier outfitted with light armor and carrying about 4 Hive members on it's back. The Hive Inititation. Step One, The Re-Education. {C}To join the Hive, in usual cases you are kept in isolation for many months. Fed rats, and other horrid things that no human in there right mind would eat. The Hive members wait patiently...You are like a caterpillar in your cocoon at this stage. The members wait until you are fully broken, your sanity broken and you've lost any sense of reality. Step Two, The Beating. After you are done with Isolation, you are in your baby state. Your re-education begins in the Hive ways. And usually beaten horridly into Submission, Your forced to submit to the Hive Ways, and The First Son. This process also weeds out the weak. Step Three, The Redemption. You are still not an official Hive member after your re-education, Your loyalty to the Hive will be tested, if you pass this test you may join the Hive. If not, you'll be killed on the spot. You apologize to the First Son for your old ways, and swear your loyalty to the Hive. After this, You are presented with your gas mask. Which must be worn at all times when you are on Hive Business. The Hive Code. #Innocence is fake, No one is innocent except the hive. #Mercy is fake, No one is merciful except the hive. #Reality doesn't matter, Only The Hive. #The Hive is eternal, There's no leaving. #No disobeying orders, The only thing you'll get is 50 Lashes. #The Leader is always referred to as The First Son, Nothing else. #Speaking out against the Hive is forbidden, The only thing you'll get is your mouth sown shut. #When with the Hive, You worship The Hive. #Unless the enemy is a hostile leader, or someone who has committed too much Sin against the hive, You always ask every downed enemy to join the Hive, Or die. #The First Son is Eternal, You always follow his words. #You have two options if you are captured, Escape. Or Kill Yourself. #The Hive's arms are always wide. Embrace them with Pride. Category:Organization Category:Families Category:Antagonist